Timeless
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: What if Rogue was stronger, what if she had a different past. What would change. Just something i thought i'd write. Read and reiview if you want more.
1. Part One

Timeless

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or anything etc.

A/N: Please review, this is a possible chapter story, though I want to know if you want it.

_Part One_

The cold Canadian wind strangled what little warmth the girl had left in her body out. She had been walking for longer than she remembered, struggling against the wind and snow that kept forcing her back, back to the place where she had bled so much. She dropped her bag and sunk to her knees, not caring that she was rapidly losing sight of the road, the swirling white wonder that had enamored her so only days ago clinging to her eyelashes. Her vision was clouding and the pinpoints of light were swirling and twirling in her vision, growing darker with each passing moment. A raucous cheer pulled the girl from her hypnotized state, grabbing her attention and pulling it to a beacon of hope not 200 feet away. She struggled to her feet, staggering slightly from the numbness, shouldering the duffle bag that carried her few possessions, and moving forward at an agonizingly slow pace.

The warm light that flooded through the door of that bar was inviting and strengthening, pushing through the door; the young woman took a deep breath and fell into a booth. She was unaware of the attention she was receiving, shaking she pulled the cloak off and brushed her hair back, the long mane of dark brown hair, and two pure white strips that framed her face. The hands that threaded through the hair were encased in black gloves that ran up to meet her short sleeve shirt. The brown eyes shifted to take in their surroundings, hidden beneath thick brown lashes. She took in a dingy bar, which did not seem as inviting as it had moments ago, a cage, and a wild crowd screaming for blood.

Moving from the table, she stood up and went over to the cage, resting her fingers on the links, entranced by the poetry of the man's motions. They seemed so simple, but she could feel the strength and emotion that fueled the motions. Not realizing what she was doing, she crushed herself against the metal, needing to be close to the danger again, she nearly squealed with delight when the larger opponent came crashing into the metal that she was touching. She took a deep breath, taking in the smoke, the beer, and the blood that the man exuded, most of all she was intoxicated by the fear and anger that hung strongly to this man. The other man that dominated the cage noticed her excitement, she was biting her lip to keep from expressing the glee, a gruff smile was given her way and she shivered from the heat in his gaze.

She turned away from the cage, dragging her fingers over the links, smiling as her long nails slipped over the metal. She could hear the referee asking for new challengers, none dared to speak up, the padlock was opened, and she heard the heavy footsteps that echoed her own. She slid back into her seat, folding her hands on the table, ignoring the stares coming from the underdressed, oversexed women in the corner. The black pants and black shirt along with the gloves made the girl look so out of place, and dangerous. From the corner of her eye, she saw the fighter pass her and slide into the seat across from her. She saw him take in her damp belongings, which had thawed in the warm bar. A waitress which the girl had signaled stopped and she ordered a vodka, and he a beer in a few gruff grunts.

The pair sat in silence, neither wanting to break this comfortable companionship, their drinks came, and he watched as she took a swig of the liquid that she had become fond of, while he opened his rather dusty bottle. She openly smiled at his shock to her reaction or non-reaction to her drink. The minutes that passed turned to hours and the crowd dispersed, leaving only a few drunks to haunt the bar. Her senses slightly dulled after three or six vodkas, her warning of the man with a knife advancing on her drinking 'friend' came later than it normally would have. Even so, the surprise that she felt when three claws popped out of each of his hands was more than enough for her to make her stop thinking rationally. When he stood up, making for the door, she pulled her things together, rushing to catch up to the man.

She ran into the cold, the air making her choke, she only saw a flash of taillights and then the entirety of a truck, a trailer home, and a small open trailer that had a tarp covering it. She ran, making her way towards the stopped vehicle when the door opened and a rather irate man stepped out, he seemed so much different than he had moments ago. He walked over to her, he growled at her, "What do you want kid?"

She could not waste time she knew, "Take me with you, please, don't leave me here for them to kill."

"Fine, get in," he took her bag and she slid into the cab, thankful that she had somewhere to go.

They drove in silence, neither speaking nor trying to communicate, it was nice, until something jumped into the road, a man or beast, something. The man flew through the windshield, skidding over the snow, to be attacked by the fury creature. The girl panicked, realizing what was happening, she heard herself screaming but could not stop. She saw the body resting on the hood of the truck, then the snow thickening and two people walking towards them. They tried to calm her, but she shied away, and the man stuck a syringe in her neck, the drug taking effect almost immediately.

Beneath her eyelids, her eyes moved searching for the way out, then the blinding light came, and she sat up, her hands hidden behind her back. Glancing around, she saw the man she had thought dead laying on a metal slab next to her, hooked up to several machines. A woman with her back to the girl was bent over him, he coughed, and then she was slumped to the ground. He looked around saw her and grabbed her still gloved hand; he pulled her roughly towards the door. The cool metal slid open with a small hiss, the cold hallways were empty, and shadows seemed to follow them. He kept glancing back over his shoulder, almost paranoid.

An elevator in one corridor was a blessing, they squeezed inside, and waited pressed against each other, the girl thought it was time to say something to this strange man, "Marie, Marie D'Ancanto."

"Logan, The Wolverine," he was leaning towards her when the door slid open and they were forced to step out into an empty hall that echoed with laughter and footsteps.

A bodiless voice spoke, inviting them, they ran in mutual fear from it, a large door at the end of the hall was their only refuge. Marie rushed through the door, closing it loudly behind Logan. The bodiless voice spoke once more, "Welcome." Marie turned around, her blood turning cold; she readied herself to sink into fighting mode. She was startled when a tall man with pale blonde hair that hung to his shoulders pulled her into a hug.

"Ms. Rogue, Magneto didn't, I mean they didn't?" The boy spoke louder than Marie would have liked.

"Dan, what are you doing in this place? And hush you I can't trust anyone." Marie had placed the voice and face, and was rather surprised and scared.

"How are you, Car-I mean she isn't giving you trouble. I missed you so much."

"What, it's been three years since I have seen you, and now I leave again."

Marie pulled the gloves off and whispered her sorrow to the boy; she gently placed a hand on his cheek. It was almost instantly that he fell to the floor, she moved across the room, ignoring the other children who had moved away in fear. The whispers of Magneto filling the air, swirling around her, angering the woman even more.

Calm as ever, the man in a wheelchair whose voice had frightened her so spoke again, "What do you know of Magneto?"

Grimacing slightly she spoke, "More than anyone but he should know, Charles Xavier. He lives inside these walls. Such metal, such euphoria, poor man, knowing all he has done and been victim to, it has how we shall say, done nothing to me. I know only two things, fear, and passion, they are what drive me. Perhaps you should ask the hard questions. Do not try that, I do not like when people try to enter my mind unwelcome. Oh, I know your tricks."

He looked only slightly startled, "Then you know that this is a school for mutants such as yourself. That you would be safe here, you could make friends and learn about your gift."

"I'll stay I suppose, but only if he does."

"Well I for one am staying, since I am bit tired of running." Logan grunted and moved over to the girl he knew as Marie, seeing the same fear and need to run that he held.

"Good, I will show you to your class, I am sure you would like to meet some people your own age." An ill hidden laugh met his words.

She pulled the glove back on and followed the man out the door, pulling Logan with her, a need for familiarity ebbing into her actions. He followed, not wanting to let go of her small hand that seemed so deadly. He squeezed it ever so slightly, and was pleased beyond words when she returned the motion and turned to smile at him. They stopped at a door and Xavier motioned for them to follow him in, but she paused and turned to Logan. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling him after her.

She stopped just inside the room, utterly frightened by the prospect of being around people; she was suddenly self-conscious about her appearance. The black pants that did nothing to hide her curves, to the tight black t-shirt that seemed skintight now. She could feel all the eyes in the room giving her the once over, her chest seemed to be the focus, that and her oh so pale skin. Her figure seemed on display, the thin waist and the generous bust, along with her hips, turning she made to walk out of the door. When Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her in front of him, whispering gruffly that she had to face them.

She smiled slightly then turned and struggled against Logan, he pulled her closer to him, and she started laughing, "This is really not dignified!"

"Oh, and how old are you kid, 15?" Logan was sad that she was really so young.

"Try twenty," Dan was standing in the doorway, an amused smile stretching across his face.

Everyone in the room was shocked, Logan was pleased and yet mystified at this news. "Dan, this is not your place to say anything. I saved your life, and this is what you do to repay me?"

"Am I supposed to bow to you, obey you, you are a murder."

"That's enough Dan! I cannot do this anymore, running, hiding, staying seventeen. You do not know anything I have done, or where I have been. You do not know what I pay for what I did that day. I go on though, because I know I cannot go back. Because I live for vengeance against them and him. You don't deserve the life I gave you." Marie all but screamed at the boy.

She ran, towards the third story window that was at the front of the room, she ran past the man who had helped to rescue her, and she jumped out of the window, spreading her arms and plummeting to the ground. Everyone crowded around the window and saw the girl stand and run faster than imaginable towards the forest at the edge of the grounds. Her hair flowing out behind her, then she was being punched by Sabertooth, one who had everything to gain, and only his life to lose if he failed, knock about being.

Mystique had somehow slipped behind the girl and slid something about her neck, and her wrists. Then she was dropped, left to lie on the ground while the pair of Magneto's men disappeared. Then he walked down the path, smiling at his prize, "My dear, that should teach you not to run away when I have kidnapped you."

He lifted his arms and the girl was forced into the air, then she was slammed down with such force that would have broken anyone else's bones. He only told her to stand, which she complied with, bringing her leg up to connect with his jaw. Pulling herself together, she ran, not towards the school as he thought she would, but towards the bluff that fell several hundred feet only to land in a rocky pit of death.

Magneto screamed a rare thing for him, "No!"

She kept running, not looking back, then she leaped, air skimming beneath her feet, she began to sink. _Perfect she thought, all I need to do is make it look like I fell then fly to safety._ She let her body sink until she was certain she could not be seen then shot forward, carefully following the edge of the cliff, hoping she could get away again. Once she was far enough away, she spiraled upwards, into the sky, into the clouds and into the safe expanse. She let her toes skim the fluffy clouds and felt the cold moisture soak through her gym shoes and socks. She smiled with ease as she floated in pure freedom, nothing to worry about, and nothing to think of.

The students, teachers, and Logan watched the whole encounter from the mansion, and Logan was angry that she had jumped off that cliff, who would give up their life with such little thought. The professor interrupted his thought, "She was smiling, as she fell, she was happy, laughing."

"Do you know who Ms. Marvel was? Rogue killed her, now Magneto and Ms. Marvel's brother are after her. She told me to leave after the first time Toad paid us a visit. I did, and I came here, but she kept on running, she has not aged a day." Dan was looking sadly out the window, unaware of the words he was speaking.

Cyclops ran down to the lower levels and readied the jet, when he returned from the 'mission', he was very perplexed, "Magneto is gone, but there is no body, or anything. I saw her jump, but could she have been replaced by Mystique, no, that's not logical."

"You know what is not logical, is where the hell my bottle of vodka is," A slightly damp Rogue was standing in the doorway, the X-men and Logan nearly screamed when they saw the girl. She had her bag on her shoulder, and was her lips were blue. Jean moved to take her pulse and recoiled when she felt her skin, it was not that it had taken affect, but that it was like an ice cube. "No, I don't want whiskey, I hate it. Would you please shut your mouth, before I lock you up again? Good girl."

Seeing the bar in the corner of the room, Rogue walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She uncorked it and poured a generous amount into a glass. She downed it before any objections could be made. She refilled it and again downed it just as fast. Sighing contently, she walked out of the room, her feet barely skimming the carpet, although no one noticed this.

I thought, what if Rogue had not been such a wimp when Logan met her. What would have happened. I don't know if I want to continue this, so give me feedback. I always want ideas and suggestions. But be kind, constructive criticism is always nice. Anyhow, now back to my other X-men fics.

Daughter of the Black


	2. Part Two

Timeless

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or anything etc.

A/N: Please review, this is a possible chapter story, though I want to know if you want it.

_Part Two_

Rogue wandered through the halls, hoping that the group she had just left would not follow her. To see Dan after all these years, to see that he was angry or resentful of what she had done, how could he be such a traitor. Sinking down behind a column in the corner of the hall, she let her head fall back and she wondered what he was saying to explain himself. She just hoped that he would control himself, keep them all safe.

88888888

Dan was pacing his room, he knew he should be happy to see her, especially after all these years, but something was not right, the way she had been desperate to get away, it was strange. He raked his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to remember if she had always been so scary, no, no she had not. She had been sweet and kind, that day when Ms. Marvel had come after him, she had changed. Perhaps it had happened before, but that day she became a dark force, after that he had shied away from her, still looking at her like an older sister, but frightened.

He left the room at a close run, twisting around the few students in the hall he rushed to the meeting room; he paused to catch his breath. Finally, he walked into the room, his eyes nearly deceiving him when they all sat rather stunned, with nothing to be stunned about. "Professor, I should explain about Ms. Rogue, she's not a murderer, she was protecting me. She saved my life, see back three years; we were living on the streets. Ms. Rogue was on the streets before me; she took me in, cared for me, and went hungry if she could only get enough food for one. Ms. Marvel had been seen around our street, she had already killed a couple mutant kids. She came round to us a day later; Ms. Rogue had told me to hide until she was back from the trying to get food. I didn't listen, I was playing in the alley, and she came at me too fast. She had her hands round my throat and everything was going black when Ms. Rogue pushed me out of the way. She put her hands on Ms. Marvel's face, and then I saw the woman's body slumped on top of my sister. She was dead, and Ms. Rogue was shaking, clutching her head, arguing with Carol.

"I stayed with her for a while until Toad found her; he threatened to kill me if she didn't go with him to Magneto. She knocked him out and we ran, but she made me leave her, she didn't want me to get hurt. That's how I got here, I don't know what happened after that, how she got the white stripes, or the danger in her eyes."

"Dan," Rogue stood in the doorway, "What did I teach you about talking about our lives!"

Dan looked ashamed and bowed his head, "You always said Don't, Ms. Rogue."

"Oh Dan, I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I've talked to anyone I know." She sighed and pulled the boy into a hug, letting her hand rest on the back of his head, his arms wrapped hesitantly around her back, he relaxed at last in her arms. She pulled back and let one hand caress his cheek affectionately.

She moved away and sat down at the table, relaxing into the soft chair, "My story begins more than three years ago, my father kicked me out of the house back down south when I was fourteen, they had just realized that I was a mutant. I can drain the life force and powers of people and mutants. Only problem was, I couldn't control it. I wore clothing that covered my skin and made my was north, figured I could hide in Canada. I was in New Jersey when I met Dan, had been on the street for two years, we were together for a year before I killed Carol, and trapped her in my mind. I didn't tell Dan that I had learned to control my power or that I had gained Carol's. We argue now, she likes whiskey, I like vodka, she gives me a headache every time we go to a bar. I digress, Toad came after me, and I told Dan to leave, he would be safer without me. I was on the run for a few more months until Magneto caught up with me a Niagara Falls, he imprisoned me, and used me as a battery to power his experiments.

"I became his sole confidant, and he told me things that no one else knew, the pain, the horrors. Even now his voice echoes in my mind, I can still use his powers, during his last experiment he held my face for so long that I was literally him. When the machine started, the life was sucked out of me, these strands, they are the only thing about me that has changed and aged. This is his hair color, this is the color my hair would be if I got old. I barely survived, but later he left, something about his brotherhood, Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth went with him.

"They thought I was too weak to do anything. They were wrong, I escaped, ran, we were in Canada I learned, and I spent my time bar hopping, picking pockets and cheating men out of their money in fights. When one place became too suspicious I moved on, he always came after me, I was invaluable to him, a prize to display on his mantle. I hitchhiked or walked, couldn't get a ride the night I met Logan, so I walked from the next town over in the snow. When I was about to give up I saw the bar and my salvation.

"That's how I came to be here, the whole sad and maddening tale, of my exile, my life, and my death wish. Hell, I may never die, I may never age. Don't know why I don't just jump off the falls. Contemplated it once, but maybe I would have survived, who really knows. I have a rather pitiful existence don't I?"

Logan's gruff voice broke through, "I don't know how old I am, I could be older than the professor. I do not remember anything from 15 years ago. You're not alone, I'll help you, we are after all more like each other than one would think."

8888888889999999999977777777666666665555554444433322110

Okay, hi, that was the second part, may not have been long, but I needed to explain her past a bit and her relationship with Dan. Hope you liked this; I wanted to show she had changed, and that she is more than two-dimensional. I felt it was important. Next part should be more Logan and classes/ maybe a mission. Please remember to review and tell me what direction you want this to go.

Daughter of the Black


End file.
